


The Long Night

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, M/M, Stannis Baratheon is Lord Commander of the Night's Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Stannis is not violating his vows. Or so he keeps telling himself.





	The Long Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coaldustcanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/gifts).



He was not, precisely, violating his vows. Davos was most assuredly not his wife. 

But that was a weak justification. Those who had written the Night's Watch vows, which he had sworn so seriously after Robert's death and his banishment north, had not allowed for this.

They didn't allow for clever smugglers attaching themselves as stewards to the lord commander by offering such plainspoken and indispensable advice. They had not _considered_ , perhaps, the long, cold nights that could be better borne by a warm body nestled against his, by soft brown hair under his fingertips, by gentle kisses becoming burning brands. 

Whoever had written those vows had not considered _Davos_. If they had, surely, they would have been more flexible.

"Stannis, what are you thinking about?"

Startled from his perch by the window, Stannis straightened up. "Nothing."

"I can practically hear you." Davos watched him from beneath the furs on the bed. "You think very loudly." 

"I was only thinking that we must be ready." 

"We are." 

Stannis sighed. He didn't relish the battle to come, but could not deny their preparations. "I know."

"Then come to bed?" Davos lifted his arm, and Stannis shuffled obediently over to his lover.


End file.
